


we're better off together here tonight

by whensheflies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whensheflies/pseuds/whensheflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is not taking Zayn’s departure too well. He turns to Louis for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're better off together here tonight

**Author's Note:**

> at this point, this is the only way i can work through my feels. zayn pain is real, ya’ll. my first 1d fic, hope it’s not my last. <3

After the lights come on and the multitudes of screaming fans clear the stadium, the silence overtakes him like a wave. It beats at him ceaselessly, mocking his usual carefree attitude. He lingers on the stage, not looking at the empty seats, but at the empty stage. The space left from Zayn's temporary leave of absence now permanent. The reality hits him like a punch to the gut. 

There are only four now. He will never perform with Zayn at his side again.

He beats against the silence with his voice; sings at the top of his lungs trying to fill the void that Zayn left behind. He sings until his throat is raw and lets the feelings he's fighting consume him. He gasps for air and wipes at the tears on his face. The memory of Zayn's last show weighs heavily on his memory.

Later that night, he returns to his hotel room. The ever faithful fans below his window chant Zayn's name relentlessly. Were they as much in denial as he was? Or were they just trying to drive him mad? He makes a noise in his empty room, something broken, between a sob and a scream. 

He throws things, makes as much noise as possible to drown out the sound. He wishes he could have the silence of the stadium back as awful as it was. 

The whiskey in the mini bar does little to numb the ache in his chest. They had been together, the five of them, for half a decade now. It felt like he was losing a brother.

The door to his hotel beeps, a keycard unlocks it, but he doesn't acknowledge it. He sits on the edge of the bed, hugging an oversized pillow to his chest.

"Harry, I thought I heard shouting. I just wanted to make sure you're--" Louis stops short when he sees Harry.

"Oh _love,_ come here." he says with outstretched arms.

Harry comes undone at the gesture, a racking sob escapes his lips as the tears fall freely. 

They come together like magnets, like they have countless times before, and Harry clings onto Louis like a man drowning. Harry buries his face into Louis' neck to muffle his sobs while Louis coos words of comfort into his ear. The light touch of Louis' fingers tracing his spine are like a balm, soothing Harry to the core. All was not yet lost. Not if he had Louis.

"I know it hurts, love." Louis whispers and holds Harry's face in his hands. "But I promise this pain will lessen in time." He brushes some of Harry's hair off his forehead and wipes at his tear stained cheeks.

Harry takes in a shaky breath, his eyelids flutter as he nuzzles his cheek into Louis' palm. "Stay with me," he says. His voice is rough. "Please, Lou. I can't be alone right now. Not tonight."

Louis lifts his head, presses his lips to Harry's softly. "I'm not going anywhere." he says.


End file.
